In The Middle
by MrGooseyMoose
Summary: Tai and Matt want some alone time but somebody else is in the way. Taito. Rated M for naughtiness and stupidity.


_I miss the Japanese summer and I can't stop writing about it._

 _I miss Taito and it seems that I can't stop writing about that._

 _So here's another hot and humid taito fic. I hope you enjoy it. (rated: M for naughtiness)_

* * *

It is another hot summer's day in Japan. It's even hotter in Tai's pants, Matt notes, as he sticks his hand into them to grasp at Tai's underwear-clad crotch. Tai kisses upward along Matt's neck, all the way to his left ear, and nibbles at the earlobe there until it's red. "Knock it off," Matt remarks, smirking, as he climbs atop Tai and pushes him onto his back, flat against the couch cushions. Their topless chests press against each other, sweat-sheened skin sticking together, as their lips meet.

"I wanna fuck you right here," Tai says, his hands finding their way into the back of Matt's boxers, already grasping at his butt.

"Maybe _I_ want to fuck _you_ right here," Matt replies, pulling his boyfriend's pants down and running a hand beneath him. He slips a finger inside of Tai, beating the brunet to the punch. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound breaks the stuffy quiet, startling them. They pause and give each other an indifferent look for a moment, before continuing to make out. Whoever is at the door can wait. Matt moves his finger in and out of his boyfriend, revelling in how soft and warm and tight he feels. Tai, legs in the air and hands only barely able to reach behind Matt, tries to do the same, but he can't quite stretch far enough. With his other hand he reaches out for Matt's arousal. Then another buzz forces them to stop.

Tai growls. "I'm going to kill whoever that is." He gets up, disappointedly, and readjusts himself so that it doesn't look like he recently had a guy in his pants. After being sure that Matt also looks somewhat presentable, he opens the door. "Izzy!" he greets, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to come unannounced. I was in the neighbourhood and…"

Tai beams, happily. "Don't worry! You wanna come in?"

"Absolutely," Izzy says. He enters the apartment and notices the topless Matt. "Oh, Matt. You're here, too!"

"I sure am."

"I should have deduced as much. You two are attached at the hip, lately." He says it good-naturedly, but it makes Matt feel nervous. Is it that obvious how much time he and Tai are spending together? "What have you been doing today?" Izzy asks.

"Oh, just screwing around," Tai says, winking sneakily at Matt. Izzy turns and catches it at the last second, so Tai winks at Izzy, too, hoping that it will throw him off. Izzy, unsure of what this means, winks nervously back.

"It sure is hot in here," Matt says.

Izzy nods. "I didn't want to say. But now that I'm inside, I kind of regret coming in. Why don't you two have the aircon on?"

"It's broken," Tai admits. "The landlord says he can't fix it this week."

"Should we go outside? Maybe we can go to the department store," Matt suggests, sadly. Leaving means that he definitely won't be able to relieve his sexual tension any time soon. Tai and Matt stick on a couple of T-shirts. Izzy doesn't comment on how they have clearly put on each other's shirts and not their own. Maybe their brains are melting from the heat.

"Are you still hard?" Tai whispers into Matt's ear as Izzy exits the apartment ahead of them. "Because I'm so hard, it hurts."

"Talking about it won't make it go away, numbskull."

"I know what would. I could stick it in _this_ ," he says from the corner of his mouth as he quickly and quietly slaps Matt's butt. "I think I would shoot within seconds."

"Are you two ok?" Izzy asks.

"Fine!" Matt shouts.

"Good!" Tai agrees.

"A-ok!" Matt assures.

"Super!" Tai cheers.

Izzy smiles. "You two are so prodigiously weird." They go into the city, shoulders drooped and heads low, sweat pouring from their brows. The buildings around them are tall but they seem to offer no shade. The air is heavy; breathing feels like sucking oxygen through a warm, moist towel.

"Boy. How did we ever survive in the deserts of Digiworld?" Tai asks. "We can't even deal with the heat _here_."

Matt smirks. "Maybe you should take off your clothes. That'd cool you down."

"Please don't do that," Izzy says, tiredly. "People will stare."

"I know _I_ would," Matt whispers into Tai's ear.

"Huh?" Izzy replies.

"Nothing," Matt says. Tai elbows his boyfriend in the gut. "What?"

"Quit it. He could hear you."

"So I've been working on a new program," Izzy says, oblivious to the pair's bickering. "It should make blah blah much easier and blah blah blah tracking blah blah data blah blah blah."

"Uh huh…" Tai says, wearily. He sees a vending machine. Tries to purchase a drink. Has no money to purchase with. Tries to beat up the vending machine.

"Allow me," Izzy says. He buys Tai a drink. And then, when he sees Matt's sheepish expression and out-turned, empty pockets, buys another for him. And one for himself, too, why not. "Do you ever wonder why they put so much English on these?" he questions. "It's a nice idea. But why translate soda? Why not translate the important things? Like more signposts? And blah blah blah. Blah blah blah."

"Blah blah blah," Matt agrees. Or, wait. What did he say? Tai isn't sure. His head feels like its baking. He can't even hear his own thoughts. If he could, they would probably just sound like something cooking on a stove. On that note, he bets that if he put his thoughts into a pot and cooked them, they would smell awesome, like fresh bread on a cold day, or hot okonomiyaki on any day. And-

"Are you ok, Tai?" Matt asks, upon seeing the brunet's dazed expression. He hasn't even opened his drink yet. "You don't look so good."

"We should go inside," Izzy recommends. They head into a mall and wander in circles, relentlessly, chatting about whatever as their heads cool down beneath the mercy of the department store's air conditioning units. Izzy mentions that he got some chocolates from somebody in his computer club, this week. They were homemade and he shared them with everybody in the group. "Platonic chocolates are the best chocolates."

Matt hums. "Platonic, huh? It sounds kind of like a late Valentine's gift, to me."

"Really late, if so."

"Better than never!" Tai chirps.

"I bet you guys got lots of Valentine's chocolate's in February," Izzy says. "Did you?"

Matt shrugs. "It's not like you to pry, Izzy."

"I apologise."

"Well, it's not a big deal," Matt chuckles. "Actually, I didn't get anything, but I did give something the following month, on White day."

"You gave something?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah," he says, cheeks going slightly pink. "I stashed a card and some chocolates in someone's locker."

"I knew it was y-" Tai starts, before covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Izzy says.

"Oh. Nothing," Tai replies, thinking on his feet. "I has a feeling that he, um, gave chocolates to somebody, but he denied it at the time."

"You're so shy, Matt," Izzy says with a smile. "How about you, Tai? Did you get anything back then?"

"I got some chocolates and a card. I didn't know who gave it to me though."

"So you couldn't reciprocate?"

"No. But I have an idea about who it was, now, so I'm going to do something special for them," Tai says, winking at Matt. Then he looks back at Izzy who is clearly still watching him. He winks at Izzy, too. Izzy doesn't wink back this time, but he nods awkwardly and then they continue walking in circles around the mall's cool corridors. Phew, that was a close one.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Matt says, later, as they pass the toilets for the twentieth time.

"Me too," Tai says, wiggling his eyebrows at Matt.

"Me three," says Izzy. The three of them head to the toilets where there are three urinals up against a wall. They stand at them together with Izzy in the middle. Tai sighs unhappily. "Something wrong?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah, Tai. Is there?" Matt says, a smile audible in his voice.

"No…" Tai answers. It's not like he can say, 'Yeah, actually, I wanted to jerk Matt off in a cubicle or at least touch his dick while he pees, but you're not letting me.' He tries to peek over at Matt but Izzy is in the way. He catches a glimpse of Izzy's lower regions, instead. A penis is a penis, and penises are good, and Izzy's certainly looks nice, penisy, and good and everything, but it's just not the one that Tai wants. He sighs again and tucks himself away. He didn't even really need to go, anyway.

Next, they head to the food court and sit down in the corner after buying some cool tea, served in cheap, paper cups. Tai and Matt sit on one side of the table and Izzy sits on the opposite side. "You guys seem distracted. Are you ok?"

Matt shrugs. "Of course."

"Don't know what you're talking about, buddy," Tai says, reassuringly. "So, tell us more about that thing that you've been doing. You know, computers? Something?"

"Oh, my program? Well…"

'Now who's the one who's distracted,' Tai thinks, as he reaches over to Matt's crotch and squeezes what he finds, playfully, his mischievous behaviour hidden from Izzy's eyes by their table. Matt, one hand on his chin as he leans in towards Izzy, listening intently, uses his spare hand to unbutton Tai's pants in response. Tai gasps. Matt sticks his hand inside and begins to rub Tai's already stiff penis through his underwear.

"My computer club really liked the idea, anyway. I think, with their help, it will be really good."

"I can't wait to see it," Matt says, sipping some of his tea. Tai makes a mental note to ask Matt where he got such a crazy good poker face from. "So, what else is new with you?"

"Yeah, Izzy. Spill," Tai says, looking in disbelief at the side of his boyfriend's face. He is starting to feel hot again, like the aircon has died out, or like he's exercising in the sun. He didn't mean for it to go quite this far. He wants to bat the brazen blonde's hand away before they get caught, but a small part of him wants to, conversely, moan out loud and tell both he and Izzy how good he feels right now. He also kind of wants to reciprocate and get inside Matt's pants, but he is sure that such a movement on his part will get noticed. So he just sits there, instead, idly listening to Izzy talk, as he tries to count the amount of people who would potentially be able to see what was happening if they bent down a little.

"Oh? That's so funny!" Matt says to Izzy. Is it just Tai, or is Matt's hand moving faster?

"Oh God," Tai says. You've gotta be kidding. A very familiar feeling is rising inside of him. It is a feeling that doesn't usually come so soon. "M-matt…"

"Huh?" Izzy asks.

"Tell me more about it," Matt says. He slips a hand inside Tai's underwear, suddenly, and grasps Tai's dick. He pumps it slowly once, twice, three times, and –

"Uh oh." Tai grasps tightly at Matt's thigh with one hand, and with the other he accidentally knocks over the paper cup of tea in front of him, spilling it all over the table.

"Gah! Tai!" Izzy yelps, pushing himself and his chair backwards. He gets to his feet and turns around to find some paper towels nearby, complaining about how clumsy the brunet is. Matt jerks one more time, covering his smirk with his other hand, and Tai shoots his load straight into his briefs with a whimper, his orgasm shaking him much more strongly than he would have ever expected it to. He shoots five, maybe six more times, each time squirting less and less into his underwear, until he feels sticky all over and it finally, thankfully stops.

"Bring lots," Matt calls over to Izzy, trying his hardest not to start laughing. He finally let's go of his boyfriend's dripping appendage, his hand slick, and he wipes himself off onto the front of Tai's pants beneath the table. Tai doesn't react. He's too hypnotised by the sensation of his semen settling around his crotch to care. Still. How embarrassing. How could Matt do this to him in public?! And how could he finish so early and unexpectedly?! Matt's going to mock him for the rest of their lives.

"Are you ok, Tai?" Izzy asks when he returns, sounding concerned. He sets down a paper towel over some of the spilled tea. "You don't look well."

"Yeah. Maybe we should get you into a bed," Matt says. He winks at Tai, and then he turns and confidently winks at Izzy.

"Why do you guys keep winking at me today? I don't understand."

Matt beams. "We just like you, I guess."

"What an embarrassing thing to say," Izzy replies.

"We're embarrassing guys," Matt says as he licks the end of two of his fingers.

"Yeah, something like that," Tai agrees, staring nonplussed at the blonde. He takes a paper towel and pats a dry part of the table with it, unhelpfully. "I, uh, need to go to the bathroom again."

"Me too," Matt immediately replies.

"Um," Izzy says, suspicion appearing on his face. He looks as if he is trying to solve a particularly difficult math question. "I'm going to sit this one out, if that's okay."

* * *

 **Well. That was ludicrous. Please don't ever do something like that in a mall.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... :D**


End file.
